


F is for Full

by zebraljb



Series: The Alphabet Cycle [6]
Category: Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman and Sean channel a bit of Murphy and Connor when they're alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F is for Full

**Author's Note:**

> A series of shorts based on one-word prompts.

F IS FOR FULL  
www.dictionary.com definition: containing all that is normal or possible

 

“Okay, that’s it for today. Good job, guys.” Troy clapped Rocco on the back as the crew began to pack everything away for the day. “We’ll finish up with the cat part tomorrow.”

“That’s just fucking sick, Duff,” Rocco said, shaking his head. 

“Hey, it works. It’ll be good for a laugh,” Duffy said as they walked away from the set of Rocco’s apartment.

“But I sound like an idiot. “Is it dead?” C’mon, man,” Rocco whined as he followed Duffy.

“If I never see a piece of pizza again, it’ll be too fucking soon,” Norman moaned, holding his stomach. “That stuff tastes like I’m eating cotton balls.”

“How many times have you actually eaten cotton balls?” Sean teased.

“Fuck off. M’going to get cleaned up.” Norman got up and left the set as well. Sean started to follow him, then looked back at the table, an evil gleam in his eye.

 

When Norman was out of makeup and back into his own jeans and t-shirt, he was surprised to find a note taped to the door of the tiny dressing room. Norman, meet me back in Rocco’s apartment. He knew that handwriting as well as he knew his own, but he was puzzled. He and Sean had made plans to go out for a beer after shooting that night. It’s what they usually did to wind down and step out of the MacManus twins for a while. It was also the only time they got to spend as lovers. No one knew about it, and they had agreed to keep it that way until filming was completed.

Norman made his way back to the set, deep in thought. Only one light was lit, and he could see Sean sitting at the table. “What’s up?”

“About time ya got here.” Sean stubbed out his cigarette and stood. “Thought I’d be waitin’ all fuckin’ night fer ya.”

Norman shivered as Connor’s thick accent rolled over his ears. He thought Sean was so sexy when his voice was thick with Irish brogue, and it had never been directed at him this way before. “It’s not my fault it takes me a bit longer ta get pretty,” Norman replied, Murphy slipping back into his voice almost without a second thought. “We can’t all be as gorgeous as you, brother.”

Sean smiled, the devil in his blue eyes. “Haven’t ya looked in a mirror yet, Murph? It’s you that’s tha gorgeous one…the one tha girls run after.”

“Aye, true,” Norman admitted, walking around the table and sitting on the edge. He wasn’t sure what the hell Sean was up to, but he was fairly sure it was something he’d enjoy. “So, why are we meetin’ here?”

“Safe. Quiet. No one around,” Sean pointed out. He stood, looking down at Norman first, and then at the messy table. “Were ya brought up in a barn, then? Sittin’ on tha table like that.”

“Brought up same as you,” Norman reminded him. “Besides, not my table. Rocco’s. His mess.”

“Get off tha table, Murph,” Sean said, tugging at Norman’s shirt to try and get him to stand.

“I’d rather get off ON tha table, Conn.” Norman’s voice was soft and husky. “Care ta join me?”

Sean said nothing. He simply leaned around the table and gave everything a shove with his long arms. Beer cans, soda cans, pizza boxes, everything went flying to the floor with a crash. “That’s better.”

“Prop people are going to fucking kill you,” Norman said in his own voice, unable to keep from laughing.

“Fuck them,” Sean said, leaning Norman back on the table. He bit at Norman’s chest through his t-shirt.

“No, fuck me,” Norman groaned, arching up to Sean’s mouth. Sean shoved at Norman’s shirt until his bare skin was free for Sean to lick, suck and bite at.

“Sat here all fuckin’ day, right here at tha table,” Sean murmured against Norman’s skin. “Tried not ta think about it, but I couldn’t help it. Just thought about shovin’ this shite outta tha way an’ bendin’ ya over, rammin’ my cock inta ya over an’ over.”

“Fuck,” Norman moaned, his hand fisting in Sean’s hair. “Thank God I didn’t know that…I’d have never remembered me lines…”

“That’s what I like ta hear.” Sean moved up to kiss Norman, biting down on his bottom lip. “Like knowin’ that tha idea of me fuckin’ ya senseless is a good one.”

“Please,” Norman begged, wrapping his legs around Sean’s waist and rubbing against him through their jeans. “Please, Sean…”

Sean growled and bit at Norman’s neck before stepping back. “That’s Connor, remember?” He undid Norman’s jeans and helped him shimmy out of them, making sure to “accidentally” brush against Norman’s cock as much as possible. He then took off his own jeans, removing a condom and tiny tube of lubricant from the pocket before the jeans hit the floor. “Ya look so hot like this,” Sean whispered, lubing his fingers and slowly working them inside.

Norman wrapped one leg around Sean’s waist again, while the other foot propped up against Sean’s naked hip. “Connor…” He panted, hands scrabbling for purchase on the dirty tabletop. He never expected to want it so bad that he’d allow himself to be taken on an old, worn prop table.

Sean quickly slid the condom on and spread the rest of the lubricant over himself hurriedly. “Want ya so bad, Murphy…fuck, I can hardly wait…” Sean moved inside hard and fast.

Norman gasped and arched up, fingernails clawing at Sean’s arms. “Yes…like that…fuck me, please…”

Sean obeyed, slender hips working hard and deep. He bent over Norman, hands on either side of his chest. The table swayed a bit as he bent down as far as he could. “Love ya,” he said in Connor’s accent, though he meant every word. “Love ya so fuckin’ much.”

Norman blinked up at him. Though they had been lovers for over a month, and he had known for a few weeks that he was head over heels in love with Sean, they had never said the words, not even during sex. “Christ, I love ya, too,” he whispered. Sean slid a hand behind Norman’s neck and pulled him up for a tender kiss. “But if ya don’t let me come soon, m’gonna fuckin’ kill ya,” Norman added in Sean’s ear.

Sean grinned and gently let Norman’s head back down. He then reached between them and began to stroke Norman. “Ya wanna come, huh? Wanna come with me cock deep in yer arse, throbbin’ an’ pulsin’?”

Norman shivered at the words. “Yes…please…”

“Then do it, Murphy.” Sean’s words were a command and Norman’s body immediately obeyed. Another flick of Sean’s wrist and Norman was coming hot and fast. “Fuck, that’s beautiful,” Sean breathed, grasping Norman’s waist hard with one hand. He dug his fingers in as Norman clenched around him, and soon he came as well. 

As soon as they caught their breath and could move without difficulty, Sean slowly moved back and out, and helped Norman sit up. “I can’t believe the table didn’t break,” Norman said in his own voice.

“Aye,” Sean said, reluctant to let Connor go. It was hard, sometimes, distinguishing between the fictional character and his true self. Especially when it was so obvious that Connor loved his twin deeply, and Sean had slowly fallen in love with Norman. “I meant it, you know. I’m in love with you,” he said softly.

Norman smiled. “I meant it, too.” 

Sean kissed him gently. “C’mon, let’s clean this stuff up. Prop people will kill us.”

Norman hopped down from the table and quickly got dressed. “YOU made the mess. YOU clean it up. I’ll get us a table.”

“Norman Fucking Reedus, if you don’t help me…”

“You’ll what? Kick my ass?” Norman said, dancing out of the way and laughing. “I’ll get a table in the back!” He yelled over his shoulder at the still-naked Sean.

“Fucker,” Sean grumbled, but he smiled as he got dressed and started to put the props back on the table.

END - F


End file.
